<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an inconvenient scene by soda (dalgona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696841">an inconvenient scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalgona/pseuds/soda'>soda (dalgona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Ficlet, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jewelry - I Really Like You is Wonwoo's anthem song, Lowercase, M/M, Pining, Quarantine Life, also bit lame but it's ok, mutual pining maybe, online class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalgona/pseuds/soda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo have a major big crush on Jihoon's brother and Jihoon thought this friend of him was smart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an inconvenient scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-indulged wonchan ficlet because a friend linked me <a href="https://twitter.com/SaeedDiCaprio/status/1362210399286870020">this</a>, saying <q>this is wonwoo pinning chan's cam and jihoon dm-ed him about it</q></p>
<p>also if you think the title is weird; i agree with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>honestly wonwoo doesn't have any idea how could this crush of him that's 2 years younger ended up in the same zoom class as him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"was he always at an advanced level in his class?"</em>
</p>
<p>whatever the reason was, wonwoo was grateful. since the pandemic started he hardly sees him, even though this guy is his friend's brother. literally.</p>
<p>one time, wonwoo got confronted by jihoon, his crush's brother, "you like my brother," it was not even a question, it was a dead-ass statement.<br/>
wonwoo almost replied with a frantic, "what? no!" but jihoon got the better of him by immediately saying he knew because seokmin, another brother of his crush, already knew. wonwoo doesn't know how seokmin knows, but that's not the problem.</p>
<p>a message from jihoon on his instagram is the problem now.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>universefctry_wooz: unpin chan's camera on zoom for fuck sake<br/>
jeonwonwooooo: what do u mean...<br/>
universefctry_wooz: tf<br/>
universefctry_wooz: it's literally showing in the reflection of ur glasses u stupid<br/>
jeonwonwooooo: WHAT<br/>
jeonwonwooooo: NO<br/>
jeonwonwooooo: JIHOON<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>(much later after the class ended a text from chan chimed in on his phone;
</p>
<p>jungchan: i hope you actually paid attention? <em>(attachment: 1 photo)</em><br/>
</p>
<p>it's the picture of him <em>and</em> his screen reflection on his glasses.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>